Heart of a Dragon: Fairy Tail
by Cian Frost
Summary: Unknowing of her past or her name, a girl wakes up in a forest. She doesn't know who she is or where she is. A Fairy Tail team stumbles upon her while coming back to Magnolia from a job. Will the girl ever find out who she really is? Or will she perish a nameless girl?


Pain flooded through my head as I opened my eyes. The smell of rain and dirt filled my nose. "Where... Where am I?" I asked myself. _Who am I?_ I thought as I took in my surroundings. I was in a dark, wooded area with no clue what was going on. I sat up and came face to face with a blue cat.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" It asked.

"Gaah! You can talk?!" I exclaimed, surprised. The blue cat was standing on two leg. _What the heck? Is this even a cat?_

"It's not that unusual." A guys voice said from behind me. I cranked my head around to see a pink haired guy who had a white, scaly scarf on with a blonde girl next to him who had a concerned look on her face.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I'm Natsu." The pink haired guy said.

"I'm Happy." The blue cat grinned.

"I'm Lucy. Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked and bent down to help me up.

"I-I... don't know." I replied honestly.

"How can you not know if you're okay or not?" Natsu scoffed.

"Quit being insensitive!" Lucy snapped, "What's your name?" She tilted her head.

"My name? I... don't know..." I said, trying to remember what my name was.

"You don't even know your own name?" Happy asked.

"I think she may have lost her memory." Lucy said with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's take her back to Fairy Tail with us." Natsu shrugged.

"Good idea Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Can you walk?" Lucy asked, "Are you injured?"

"I don't think I'm injured," I said and tried to stand, only to fall to my knees. Pain shot through my leg, causing me to look down and see a large gash along the side of my right leg, which was bleeding profusely. _How did I not notice that before? _"How did that get there?"

"I guess I'll have to carry ya. Won't be that hard seeing as you're so small." Natsu shrugged. He walked over to me and bent down, putting me on his back.

"Do you at least remember your age?" Lucy asked.

"I think I'm 15..." I replied, "Yeah, I'm 15."

"At least you know that much," Happy said.

"Watch it cat!" Lucy growled, "Hey, I wonder what gave you that cut..."

"So do I," I replied.

"I think we should get going now, I mean it is night-time and I want to eat dinner and go to sleep." Natsu said sleepily.

"Of course all you think about is food and sleep," Lucy grumbled, "Alright let's go." Natsu began carrying me through the dark undergrowth with Lucy and Happy next to us. Eventually we broke through the tree line and ended up on the outskirts of a town. The night sky was filled with millions of stars which illuminated the dark. They took me through the empty streets of the town and to a large building with grey brick walls and a bell all the way at the top. The sign in front of the building said Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to our guild." Natsu beamed.

"Guild?" I asked, trying to remember what that was. "Oh! Isn't that a place where wizards gather?"

"Sort of. It's a place with wizards come to get job, get together and have fun. In this guild we're like a family." Happy answered.

"Oh, okay." I replied. _At least I sorta got it right... _We walked inside to see a few people here. The inside was huge. There was a bar, a stage and many tables.

"Hey Mira, where's the old man?" Natsu asked, walking up to the bar with me still on his back. A white-haired girl had her back turned toward us.

"Oh, you and Lucy are back already?" She asked, turning around with a smile, "That great! Wait, who's on your back."

"A girl we found in the forest. She doesn't know who she is and she has a large gash on her leg." Lucy said, walking up next to us.

"Oh, my." The white-haired girl said, "I'll fix her up, set her down in a chair." Natsu nodded and walked me over to a chair, putting me down in it. The girl came over to me with some bandages. She wrapped my leg up and smiled at me. "I'm Mirajane. But everyone calls me Mira."

"Sorry, Mira, I would tell you my name... But I don't know it." I laughed nervously.

"That's fine. It'll come back in time." Mira smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"There, you're all fixed up." Mira said.

"Thanks." I replied and got up.

"Hey, are you sure you should be walking around?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yeah... I should head off, I don't wanna burden you guys." I grinned sheepishly.

"Aw, why don't you stay for a while? You don't know where to go anyway." Happy said.

"Yeah, you can stay with me!" Lucy smiled.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't wanna bug you..." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"No, it's completely fine!" Lucy said brightly.

"Lucy, what's with that creepy face your making?" Happy asked, tilting his little blue head.

"Do you _want _to die?" She growled.

"Just ignore him, Lucy." I grinned lopsidedly. All of a sudden the door burst down and a guy with black hair came in.

"Gray, what are you doing here this late?" Mira asked.

"I heard Natsu's obnoxious voice from my place." The guy named Gray said.

"What are you trying to say?!" Natsu snarled, getting up in Gray's face.

"You know what I'm saying, Flame Brain." Gray retorted, getting up in Natsu's face as well. Gray threw a punch at Natsu, but he dodged, sending Gray's fist flying at me.

My eyes widened and I was about to duck when ice shot from my mouth and hit Gray full force.

"Did- Did she just say...?" Natsu asked, his jaw dropping.

"Ice Dragon Roar?" Lucy asked, her eyes as wide as those of a suffocating fish.

"I didn't say that... At least, I don't think I did."

"Yeah you did. Then you blasted me with ice. You're a Dragon Slayer?" Gray asked, getting up.

"I-I don't know..." I replied, covering my face with my snow-white hair. _Wait, my hair is white? Okayyy._

"How can you not know." Gray scoffed.

"She lost her memory, stupid." Natsu hit him on the back of his head, "She doesn't even know her own name."

"Oh, and don't call me stupid, stupid!" He retorted.

"It's a mystery how this place hasn't gone to ruins by now." Mira sighed.

_Ruins... Ruin... Rune... _"Rune." I said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone asked, looking at me curiously.

"My name is Rune." I said, looking up.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I think so." I nodded.

"That's a pretty weird name." Gray raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I snapped. I looked over at Mira to see her hands over her mouth and tears glistening in her eyes. "Mira, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow. Rune, if you want to join the guild I can give you the Fairy Tail symbol before I go." Mira said, wiping her eyes.

"O-Okay." I replied, severely befuddled. I walked over to Mira as she got some things out.

"Where do you want it?"

"On my right shoulder."

"What color?"

"Green, please." I replied. Mira nodded and stamped the symbol onto my shoulder.

"Alright, bye everyone." Mira smiled, back to her cheerful self. Then, she walked out of the guild.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Rune."


End file.
